


smoked ruins, flamed skies

by rwenz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, I don’t expect anyone to find this pls-, Inspired by Wilbur destroying the country he fought desperately for, Inspired by “Feeling Good” too, Loss of Powers, Manipulation, Other, Selfishness, Toxicity, toxic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwenz/pseuds/rwenz
Summary: If it’s not mine; let the smoke rise up to the skies and the ruins transform into wilderness. Let death evade my city, goodnight. Let the flames burn down till the 17th, may the next day be low. Let the only thing I hear from the burning pits of hell beneath the grounds of my city be the birds chirping in warning of the ruins of a city...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2





	smoked ruins, flamed skies

**Author's Note:**

> too ppl who read my works, im sorry i had to enter my first 2021 fic like this i just have too much on my mind rn and im shifting between fanbases):

A dangled key in his hand as the loud bangs of warfare reminded him of the struggle of the ‘kingdom’ he lives in as he clenches his fist, face red of anger and desperation. Flashbacks, power struggles, manipulation evades his mind as he crashes over himself in a fit of rage before someone barges in. “You! As the general of army outside fighting for _your_ kingdom, aren’t you ashamed?” they holler, fingers pointed at the silent man who lays upon the wooden table inside the rocky shelter. “They’re fighting for something not just they’re passionate about..it’s your idea that spark this in the first place and you won’t even come out to even put an eye on the battle?” they ask desperately, running over and pulling him up. Shaking him before he pushes them away.

“Are you delirious?” he slurs as backs away, sliding against the wall. “You see them? My ideas were nothing but an illusion!” he shouts and sobs, clutching his own face. “You think we’re going to defeat them?” he laughs insanely, “you think we’re gonna beat his men? _You think we have the power to fight back_?!” he yells. “You’re fucking delusional!” he screams, kicking the desks over as another loud bang makes both of them wince. “At least try!” they beg, tearstained face with more salty liquids held in their eyes. “Oh, dear..” he says, his eyes mocking of sympathy as he walks over, holding the other’s face in their hands as if they were his whole world. 

“Try? Try what? We’re doomed for death..we’ve made the wrong choice.” he mocks and wipes their tears with his thumb. “The only thing they want is this place filled with white flags and shamed men, broken land, abolished buildings, sweetheart.” he whispers sinisterly before he removes his hand and turns his back against them, walking towards a bookshelf. “Then, what do you want?! You made this, we’re fighting for you..you have us..!” they cry and he scoffs. “Do you think you and them are enough?” he shouts, “you think betrayal after betrayal, after everything we’ve been through that we’d win? Are you fucking delusional?” 

“P-please..” they beg and he only shakes his head.

“I’d knew this day would come..” he says and he lets out a laugh mixed in with a bitter cry as he picks out a red book before the bookshelf slides away to reveal a wooden button, protected by glass. “..What are you gonna do?!” they yell, concern filling their eyes. “What was meant to done so long ago, buddy.” he says exasperatedly, flinging the golden key to the shed elsewhere into the pile of broken things on the floor. “..N-No..please.” they beg and cry before he knocks them away.

”You’re not gonna stop me now..” he laughs and breaks the glass with his bare hands, making the blood flow down his knuckles steadily as he hears the birds chirp above the warfare one last time. “If this kingdom isn’t mine.. _IT’LL BE NOBODY’S_!” he screams as he punches the button full force and explosions fill their ears as he laughs, tears flowing down his face while they stare in disbelief as the land blows up into ruins and their cries ring in their ears who curls up on the floor. “Pl-please stop.” they sob, but their anguish is ignored as he laughs, letting the area blow up into nothing all over again, but rocky grounds and sharp bricks.

They scream eerily before shakily getting up at the man laughing. The sword in their hand shaky as they point it at him. “ _It’s your fault_!” they yell as they point the sword at him, pressing against the delicate skin in his neck area. He laughs again before it turns into a breathy chuckle as another explosion shocks the land. 

“Kill me then! Kill me! Do it, kill the only person you truly have left in these feral lands!” he mocks and they swallow tears. “You think I won’t do it?” they pitifully laughs. “You ruined the dream I shared with you, the dream I was willing to fight for, not just for it, but for _you_!” they yell and cry.

”Was I just a pawn to you?! Just a tool? Just a random person in your life you used to try to achieve your dreams?” they ask painfully, tears welled up in their eyes as he stares at them.

He doesn’t reply they breathily chuckle bitterly, as they let the tears stream down their face. They slide the sword away and walks over, closing the distance between them as they hold his hand. “ _Tell me you hate me_.” they say exasperatedly. His face grimaces and he quickly embraces them, tears wetting their shirt.

“No matter his many things I destroy, I could never destroy you.” he whispers bitterly before it fades with the strong winds. “I wish I could say the same.” they whisper as they shove the sword right into him, blood trickling down his mouth as they cry.

”I love you so much, but you’ve ruined me, this place; and now it’s your turn to be gone.” they bitterly say and lets his body go, onto the ground as he weakly sobs.

”Just like her, a traitor once said; ‘It was never meant to be’.” they whisper and shove the sword right into the ribcage, into the heart before they crash down to the ground, broken up in sobs next to a dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t proofread sorry for mistakes ,, pls let me know how this was :-)


End file.
